A Blessing In Disguise
by Tsukiyo Risa
Summary: Yokzoawa was involved in Hiyori's parent-child school trip. With their relationship sailing smoothly, Yokozawa feared for the day where Hiyori discover their relationship, worrying over the risk that she may oppose or get hurt in the process. On the other side, Iokawa seems to be present in the trip and seems to have something in his mind that he wished to speak. Rated M for Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**Finally I am able to get the story completed! It's been a long time since I write, so pardon my grammars—'m trying to brush up on my vocabularies too! Sorry for the long story this time —it's about 18k words long! R&R is greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimers: All characters belongs to Nakamura Shungiku —I don't own them!**

**Enjoy!**

"…"

Yokozawa Takafumi let out a sigh as he moved his mouse to click on the shutdown option on his laptop.

He leaned back on his chair in exhaustion, with his fingers massaging on his temples.

A hectic day, as usual, but it was also one of the rare days whereby he could finish up majority of his work and end slightly earlier.

Yokozawa's eyes flickered to the clock hung on the wall.

6pm, huh…

He retrieved his brief case below his table and closed the laptop lid after the screen turned black before standing up and leaved his table.

"Ah, Yokozawa-san, you're leaving already?" A man beside his desk directed his gaze at Yokozawa who was preparing to leave.

It was Henmi Kazuma, the only one in the whole sales department that was least afraid to start conversation with Yokozawa.

"Yeah…" Yokozawa replied as he flexed his elbow, swinging his briefcase behind his shoulders.

"You're fast today!" Henmi glanced at the clock, exclaimed. "Thank you for your good work today!"

"Thank you for your good work today. See you tomorrow." Yokozawa greeted back and stepped out of his department.

Tonight he will be overnighting at Kirishima's place as he promised Hiyo that he will be accompanying her to her field trip tomorrow along with her father.

Speaking of which —has Kirishima finished with his work for today? Yokozawa thought to himself.

While mentally debating if he should check out the situation in the shounen department, his index finger had already pressed itself on the up arrow of the lift button subconsciously.

He stepped in and pressed the level button.

Well, it was the end of cycle today, he doubted that Kirishima would be able to get off early —but maybe he should just pay him a visit, just to check on him.

The lift opened with a ding —and he was immediately greeted with the tensed atmosphere as soon as he stepped in to the territory of the Japun editing department.

It looked as if the day just started for the shounen department —the long, persistent ringing of the desk phones on the tables mixed with the multiple footsteps hurrying in the background as well as the sound of papers flipped in a frantic manner.

The tensed composure written on the faces of the staffs just further indicated that things were not going as smoothly as they wished.

"Ah, Yokozawa-san!" Came a greeting from a staff at the corridor carrying a huge stack of papers as he came to a halt abruptly upon seeing Yokozawa. "You're here to find Kirishima-san?"

"Y-yeah… Is he in?" Yokozawa stuttered. The immediate conclusion of his intention made Yokozawa unsettled. He was still unable to get used to how others associated him with Kirishima easily.

"Yes he is —Kirishima-san, Yokozawa-san is here!" The staff shouted across as Yokozawa continued his steps.

Siting at the far end from the entrance, a man was trying his best to multitask with his office phone sandwiched between his ear and shoulder, his both hands dancing over the keyboard as he communicated through the phone while flipping the documents beside his laptop. This man was no other than the editor in charge of the well-known manga 'The Kan', as well as the chief editor of Japun Magazine and Shounen Department —Kirishima Zen.

Kirishima Zen took a quick peek at the man standing in front of him and gave some orders into the phone before putting down the phone and glanced over at the clock. "You're done?"

"Yeah… Just dropping by to check on you." Yokozawa stood by Kirishima's table, staring down at the piling documents covering almost all the surface of the desk. "—Which I think you'll still need some time to settle everything?"

Looks like Kirishima would be staying rather late today whether he like it or not.

"Yes…" Kirishima scratched his head in slight frustration. "Thought I could end early today —Hiyo's alone at home."

"I'll look after Hiyo, just focus on your work now." Yokozawa felt uncomfortable when he heard Kirishima mentioning that Hiyo was alone at home. Not that he was trying to fault Kirishima but, the thought of leaving Hiyo in an apartment alone a night made his heart heavy.

He opposed the idea of letting a child to fend themselves regardless of day or night —especially a girl that was still in elementary grade.

Hiyori —in short —Hiyo, was Kirishima's only daughter who was only ten years old. Due to the unstable and unpredictable workload, Hiyo was always alone at home whenever Kirishima was stuck in the office. Kirishima's mother would drop by to help looking after Hiyo during times where Kirishima will be back late, but today both his parents went traveling, leaving Hiyo to herself until Kirishima was done with his work.

"That will be of a great help." Kirishima sighed. It was not long until his office phone started ringing again. "—Yes, this is Kirishima speaking."

"I'll see you later then." Yokozawa gave the man one last look before stepping out in a rather fast pace than usual.

Yokozawa stood in front of the door, waiting patiently as he rang the doorbell of Kirishima's apartment.

Kirishima did give him a duplicate key of his apartment, but Yokozawa found it embarrassing to use, especially when Hiyo was at home. Kirishima used to make a fuss when Yokozawa stubbornly refused to use the keys to his apartment. There was once where Kirishima purposely 'locked' Yokozawa outside his door for a period of time to force him to use he keys, and both ended up in an argument after that.

But as the frequency of Yokozawa dropping by increased, he had no choice but to use the keys —which Yokozawa still insisted that it was only when no one was at home.

A soft purr was heard behind the door, followed by the sound of a quick footstep.

"Coming," a girly voice came from behind the door. Kirishima Hiyori greeted Yokozawa as she opened the door. "Ah good evening, Onii-chan!"

"Good evening, Hiyo —Your father's coming back late today." Yokozawa greeted politely back at the little girl, before turning his gaze down at the grey cat in the floor. "Good evening, Sorata."

Sorata purred, scratching behind his ears with his hind limbs.

"Yes, he called just now and said that you will be coming back first!" Hiyo explained, her facial expression shows no signs of disappointment upon hearing that Kirishima would be back late, which made Yokozawa's heart ached as he looked at the little girl who was overly matured at her age.

"I bought some macaroons for you." Yokozawa passed the paper bag that he was holding to Hiyo before removing his shoes.

"Macha macaroons!" Hiyo peeked into the bag, thrilled. "Thank you Oniichan!"

Yokozawa patted her head gently. Hiyo would always spare a thought for his father before herself. There was never a time where she would make a selfish request or show signs of loneliness when her father could not accompany her.

Therefore —if possible, Yokozawa wished that at the very least, she would be more selfish and behave more like her age with him.

Her situation was much similar to his back then when he was young —the only child family with two working parents.

He understood the feeling of being alone and indirectly independent, which was why he make sure that he would give whatever he could for Hiyo to make up for the care and love that she need from her father.

"Are you hungry, Hiyo?" Yokozawa placed his briefcase onto the sofa at one corner and loosened his tie.

"A little…" Hiyori rubbed her belly as she spoke. "Shall we make dinner for father?"

"—Sure, let's do it." Yokozawa replied as he removed his outer coat, folding them neatly and placed them above his briefcase before rolling up his sleeves. "Anything you feel like eating today?"

"Hmn… Stew beef!" Hiyori exclaimed happily like a child. "And Onii-chan's home-made pudding!"

"Okay." Upon hearing, a gently smile spread out on Yokozawa's face. Hiyo tend to behave more like a child with him rather than Kirishima —probably due to the fact that she would not want to trouble or put any pressure on her father with her demands.

Although a simple beef stew and pudding was all they made for dinner, Yokozawa was glad that he could cook together with Hiyo after seeing that she was enjoying herself.

It was almost a norm to cook meals together with Hiyo whenever he dropped by Kirishima's apartment.

"Let's tuck in," Yokozawa placed the dishes on the dining table. "You've homework to complete later right?"

"Yes." Hiyo nodded, grabbing her utensils. "Itadakimasu."

By the time they finished their dinner and Hiyo's homework, it's already 9pm and Kirishima was still nowhere in sight.

"Time to sleep, Hiyo." Yokozawa urged. "You need to get up early tomorrow right?"

"Okay!" Hiyo kept her books, rubbing her already sleepy eyes. "Good night, Onii-chan."

"Let's go, Sorata."

With Hiyo out of the living room, Yokozawa finally proceeded to the bathroom and took a bath.


	2. Chapter 2

Yokozawa returned to the living room after serval minutes with a white towel covering his damp hair as he discarded his dirty clothes into the laundry basket in the kitchen, fetching himself a can of beer from the fridge before settling down on the sofa and let out a long breath.

He stared at the clock rather impatiently as he opened his can of beer.

Kirishima sure was late today.

It was not too long before he heard a crackling sound of keys from the entrance, followed by a cracking sound of the door opening.

"I'm home…" a voice trailed from the entrance as a fatigue looking middle aged man stood behind the door, dragging his body as he entered the house.

"Welcome back." Yokozawa stood up from the sofa and walked to the door, his hands reached out for Kirishima's briefcase. "You sure are late today, Hiyo has already slept."

"Yeah… One of the author was unable to submit his work on time." Kirishima sighed as he recalled the trouble he underwent the whole afternoon. His tired eyes fixed on the man in front as he handed him his case. "Thanks."

"Not at all." Yokozawa could feel that his face was warming up when Kirishima thanked him. He turned and walked towards the Kitchen. "I'll warm up your dinner, go and have a good bath."

"Later." Kirishima threw himself onto the sofa, his hand sheltering his eyes from the bright lights above.

"I'm exhausted…" Kirishima complained.

"Rest here first then." Yokozawa put his brief case aside. "I'll go prepare the hot water."

Yokozawa would always do what he could to relieve some exhaustion from Kirishima whenever he was around —but however, he always ended up digging his own grave with such simple acts.

As if he was trying to prove this, Kirishima gave a meaningful look at Yokozawa. "You seem like a full fledged housewife."

"Huh?" Yokozawa snapped, his brows arched at that ridiculous comment. " —And _which _part of me do I look like a woman to you."

Yokozawa rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wished that Kirishima would go and get his eyes checked. He bet that the physician would probably diagnose something wrong with his eyes that he was seeing things in a wrong way.

"Everything." Kirishima sneered, sitting upright with his gaze fixed directly at the man. "But I would be happier if you would say sometime like 'bath, dinner, or me?' —man, I would really go crazy and press you onto the bed immediately if you say that."

Kirishima's comment made the corner of Yokozawa's lips twitched in disbelief. "Sorry to shatter your expectations, but that's not going to happen —_ever_."

"Come on, it wouldn't kill to say that." Kirishima chuckled.

"_Over. My. Dead. Body_." Yokozawa squeezed the words through his clenched teeth. What the hell was this man thinking. There was absolutely no way that he would say this lovely dovely shit like that.

"If you have the energy to talk shit like this, then get your ass to the bathroom now." Yokozawa ordered, trying to stop the man from spitting more shit.

But it seems that Kirishima's ears have a unique filter that would turn his words into a different meaning.

"You wanted to bathe with me so badly?"

"Huh?" Yokozawa was dumb founded, sandwiched between embarrassment and irritation, he finally snapped. But since Hiyo was sleeping, he toned down his volume. "And just _which_ part of the sentence did you derive with this concept?!"

"Because you are hurrying me to bathe." Kirishima stood up from the sofa, wrapping his arms around Yokozawa's waist, transferring his body weight onto Yokozawa. "Aren't you hinting me that you want to bathe together?"

"Absolutely not —I've already bathed." His voice dyed with irritation. Turning words into his benefits was definitely one thing about Kirishima that Yokozawa detested the most —probably because his words were always being turned against him almost every time and the fact that he was in no match for Kirishima in this.

"Well, you can always bathe again." Kirishima explained as he embraced him closer, his warm breath blew onto the ear of Yokozawa, sending a tickling sensation down his neck.

"Let me go, you're heavy!" Yokozawa struggled, wiggling out of Kirishima's hug. Recently, even when Kirishima's skin brushed against his own, he would feel that his face started to feel warm, his brain starting to remember how Kirishima would touch him, his heart racing with anticipations.

"Come on —it's been a long time since we used the bathtub _together_." Kirishima firmed his grip on Yokozawa's waist, refusing to let go as Yokozawa struggled.

"Use it yourself!" As Yokozawa push away Kirishima's arms, Kirishima's grip become tighter, allowing no escape for him. "Don't you think that the bathtub is too small for two men?"

He recalled the trap he fell into few months ago whereby Kirishima told him that the toilet lock was faulty —which he believed and therefore didn't even bother to lock the door. When he settled in the bathtub, here comes Kirishima, all readied to have a nice long bath with him in that cramp space.

"You really are thick." Kirishima's hands start to roam around Yokzoawa's body, occasionally sliding in under his shirt. "It's _easier_ for me to reach you when the bathtub is small. I don't mind if you wanna sit on my lap."

"Stop… touching… me…!" Yokozawa bite back the urge to moan, squeezing the words out of his mouth in suppression.

"It's been a long day today, you know." Kirishima pinched lightly on Yokozawa's nipples. "I need to charge up."

"I'm not a fucking charger!" Yokozawa's hands held tight onto Kirishima's, hoping to stop him from arousing him, but to no avail.

"You are —look." Kirishima grabbed one of Yokozawa's hand and shifted it below his waist.

_It's hard —and warm..._ Yokozawa attempted to move his hand away from the hardening source. "Don't –_ngh…_"

Just how pervert this man can be!

Kirishima leap in for a kiss when Yokozawa opened his mouth. Their tongues entangled together, circling around the edge.

Kirishima's kiss was like a drug, which Yokozawa found himself getting addicted to it gradually, wanting more and more, slowly inhibiting his thoughts.

Just when Yokozawa relaxed his body, Kirishima's hands slide below Yokozawa's waist.

"Ngh… not… here…" Yokozawa huffed, struggling. He knew he was unable to halt Kirishima to proceed further based on past experiences. Yokozawa could feel his risen desire stirring within him.

"I don't want to do it _here_…" While he was still in control, he proposed, he would not want to do this at places that would remind him of Hiyo.

"It's the bathtub, then." Kirishima declared on his own and start pushing Yokozawa into his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Yokozawa woke up early the very next day with an aching hip.

That bastard… Yokozawa cursed within himself as he got up from the bed, a murderous glare fixated on the middle aged man sleeping soundly on the bed as he gave his back a gentle massage.

His hips still sore from yesterday. Apparently Kirishima thought that it would be a good idea to trapped him in the room for a second round before going into deep sleep.

Just where did he had this energy coming from after a stressful day of work.

He sneaked into the guest room right after Kirishima knocked out completely on the bed as he would not want to risk any possibility that Hiyo might open the door and saw them sleeping together.

He exited the guest room, did his morning rounds and proceeded to the kitchen with the thought of preparing a bento for lunch later on.

Today is the day of Hiyo's school trip to the beach and parents were encouraged to participate together.

Yokozawa washed the rice and started the rice cooker. A thought came popping into him mind as he proceeded to use the frying pan.

Is it okay for him to go? Kirishima was Hiyo's father, but as for him… He was just a close friend of Kirishima – well, at least that was what it was portrayed in the eyes of others.

He can't deny that he did fear the day where Hiyo would came to know the truth about his relationship with Kirishima —would she be disgusted? Would she be feeling awkward? Would she object their relationship?

The negative thoughts flooded his mind like waves.

He shook his head, trying to focus his mind on cooking.

A door cracked open from behind, a small figure appeared from behind the door. "Ah, good morning, Onii-chan! You woke up so early today!"

"Good morning, Hiyo." Yokozawa turned around and greeted. "Just thinking of making breakfast and lunch for later."

"You're making bento for lunch?" Hiyo's face brightened up at the comment. "I'll help you!"

Yokozawa let out a smile. "Go and wash your face first, okay?"

"Yes sir!"

His smile turned bitter as Hiyo exited his vision. He would not want to destroy this harmony that they were having now. Just the thought of leaving the Kirishimas tore him up from within.

Kirishima got up only after multiple wake up calls from Hiyo. And by the time he stepped out of bed they were already behind the schedule. They ate the breakfast quickly and rush to the school.

At school –

"Hiyo-chan!" A little girl waved, running towards them as they walked in the main gate.

"Yuki-chan!" Hiyo waved, running forward to meet her.

"Good morning, uncle Kirishima and Onii-chan!" The little girl greeted with a smile hung on her face.

"Good morning." Yokozawa gave her a rare warm smile.

"Good morning, yuki-chan. Hiyo, you can go meet your friends first, I will find you later okay?"

"Okay!" Hiyo nodded her head in excitement and grabbed Yuki's hand. "Let's go, Yuki-chan!"

"What's the matter?" As they see off the two little girl, Kirishima asked as he walked beside Yokozawa. "You seem troubled."

"Are you sure you want me to come along?" Yokozawa raised his question, not looking at Kirishima.

"Of course —why would you ask?" Kirishima replied, his eyes fixed on Yokozawa, waiting for his answer.

"Because…" They were inviting _parents_. Yokozawa's voice trailed as he hesitated to answer immediately.

"And you think you don't belong here because… You're not a parent?" Kirishima read out his thoughts as if he knew what he was concerned about. "Is that what you are thinking? That you're not one of us?"

"…" Yokozawa's heart ached for a second at the comment. He nodded his head slightly.

"How are you not one of us? You look after Hiyo like a mother, staying over at our place time to time, spending your time with us whenever you can, taking care of us from head to toe, not to forget that we are dating now —care to explain to me, in what way are you just a _mere_ friend?" As cool and calm with his nonchalant attitude, a hint of seriousness dyed in Kirishima's tone.

"I…" Yokozawa can't define himself either. It would be way easier for Kirishima to explain their relationship if he were a woman. He knew Kirishima would not care about such details, but… What about Hiyo? What would she think?

"Maybe I should buy you a ring to kill your negative thoughts —or are you hinting me?" Kirishima commented nonchalantly with a little hint of amusement.

"I am being serious here." Yokozawa snapped.

"Yes, yes." Kirishima laughed. "Don't go all moody early in the morning for something that you know that's not true. You know how much you weigh in our hearts —or shall we recall the _skin ship_ we had yesterday tonight?"

"…Thanks but no thanks." Yokozawa knitted his brows. He knew how Kirishima feel for him, but…

His eyes unconditionally flickered to the little girl ahead. How will Hiyo react when their relationship came to a light?

Just then, Kirishima came to a halt abruptly, the casual smile hanging on Kirishima's face vanished, his face darkened as he stared at the front, as if they encountered an ambush. "Well I take back my words —You shouldn't have come."

"Huh?" Yokozawa got confused with the sudden change of attitude. He flickered his gaze to where Kirishima was looking and found the reason why —Iokawa was running towards their direction.

"Iokawa-san?" Yokozawa was surprised to find him attending the event together. He had forgotten the fact that Iokawa was the uncle of one of Hiyo's classmate.

Iokawa —the uncle of one of Hiyori's classmate who was seen to have an interest in Hiyori.

He was the man who declared his interest in Yokozawa months ago. He was quite persistent in persuading Yokozawa to 'give them a go' when Yokozawa was in a state of mental dilemma regarding the future even though Yokozawa had already stated that he has absolutely no intention of doing that.

"Good morning Yokozawa-san, Kirishima-san!" Iokawa halted in front of Yokozawa. "It was a joy to see you!"

"Morning." Kirishima smiled with his eyes closed. The politely cold flat tone in his voice indicated that he was unhappy at his presence.

"Good morning, Iokawa-san…" Yokozawa sensed Kirishima's unhappiness, starting to feel a little uneasy at this tensed up atmosphere. "You're here to too?"

"Yes, because my brother and his wife are down with flu, so…" Iokawa exclaimed, his gazed fixed only on Yokozawa.

"Is…Is that so?" Yokozawa felt pressurized as the man beside knitting his brows, his facial expression turned cold and inapproachable.

"Iokawa uncle!" A little boy shouted from afar at Iokawa.

"I'll see you later, Yokozawa-san, Kirishima-san!" Iokawa greeted and went off, leaving Yokozawa and a gloomy man at the place.

"See you…" Yokozawa murmured. He dared not look into the eyes of Kirishima.

"…Maybe I should really buy you a ring to prove that you are off the shelves." Kirishima scratched his head in frustration, sprouting. "Man, I didn't see this coming —I should have fucked you so hard that you can't get out of bed to save all these troubles."

"Don't be childish! I have already made it clear to him." Yokozawa roared. He unconsciously massaged his temples as he heaved.

It seems that it would not be a smooth journey today.


	4. Chapter 4

The kids were thrilled as the beach came in sight, gazing out of the bus window commenting about the scenery in front of their eyes. Every one waited patiently as the excursion bus parked itself into a parking lot, queuing up in a row as the bus finally opened its door.

It was a perfect weather to come to the beach. The sun shone high up in the sky, with patches of white clouds dancing graciously in the wind. The surface of the sea was glittering beautifully as the sunlight shone onto it, along with sound of the waves breaking softly along the seashore.

After Yokozawa and the two Kirishimas changed their attire, they went to find an area to settle down. Yokozawa opened up the picnic mat and placed the bento he made in the morning at the side of the mat.

"I'll go buy some food and drinks back." Kirishima suggested as he stood and went to the nearest stall to buy some chill drinks.

"Hiyo-chan!" came a girly voice as a small figure started running in their direction. "Onii-san!"

"Yuki-chan!" Hiyo responded as she put down the bag she was carrying.

"Let's go and build a sandcastle!"

"Erm… Hiyori-chan, Yuki-chan…?" Came a shy voice from behind.

"Iokawa-kun?" Hiyori and Yuki flickered their attention to the nervous little boy who was accompanied by an adult.

"Iokawa-san?" Yokozawa shifted his gaze to the adult standing behind the little Iokawa.

"Yokozawa-san." Iokawa greeted with obvious pleasure in his tone. His attention lingered on Yokozawa for a few seconds before redirecting them towards his nephew once again.

"Go on and ask." Iokawa urged as he gave the nervous little Iokawa a nudge.

"Hiyori-chan, Yuki-chan, may I join?" With his uncle supporting behind his back, little Iokawa seems to be a little braver.

"Sure!" Hiyori and Yuki looked at each other and agreed without hesitations.

"Can I go, Onii-chan?" Hiyo lifted up her head to look at Yokozawa, asking for permission.

"Of course, but stay away from the water —it's dangerous." Yokozawa nodded his head with a gentle smile on his face and gave Hiyo a pat on the head.

"Okay!" Hiyori beamed as Yokozawa gave her the green light. She turned and look at Yuki and little Iokawa happily. "Alright, let's go!"

Yokozawa watched as the three little kid ran towards the middle of the shore and started playing with the sand.

"Yokozawa-san?"

Hearing his name, Yokozawa lifted up his head, finally remembering the existence of the adult Iokawa standing beside him.

"Kirishima-san is not here?" Iokawa eyes scanned around for a moment before speaking.

"Ah… He went to buy something." Yokozawa replied. A weird feeling starting to rise from within as he shifted his eyes away unnaturally.

"I see…" Iokawa pointed at the empty space beside him with a little polite plead in his request. "May I?"

"S-sure…" Yokozawa nodded stiffly and shifted a little to the side.

"Is anything the matter…?" Yokozawa asked awkwardly as soon as Iokawa settled down.

Judging from the fact that Iokawa was sitting beside him, he must have something to say.

"Not really…" Iokawa answered as he fixed his attention on his nephew a distance away before directing them towards Yokozawa. "How's things going between you and Kirishima-san?"

"Fine…" Yokozawa felt awkward discussing his relationship progress —especially Iokawa.

The awkward atmosphere made him uncomfortable. His body tensed up as he imagined how Kirishima would react should he saw Iokawa with him.

"Sorry…. I know I promised you that I will not interact with you for personal matters —but I just wanted to make sure things were going fine for you." Iokawa apologized as he stated his intention. The concern reflected in his eyes were very genuine, which made Yokozawa a little guilty should he blamed him for breaking his promise.

"Everything is fine…" Yokozawa casted his eyes onto the little girl who was building sand castle in the middle of the beach. "I'm all good."

"Hiyori is still unaware of your relationship with Kirishima, right?" Iokawa prompted as he followed Yokozawa's gaze to Hiyori's direction. "Any plans to make it known to her?"

"…" Yokozawa took a deep breath at the question.

He did —but definitely not now.

He and Kirishima had gone through this topic way back when they just started their relationship.

Although Kirishima was very positive to break the truth to Hiyori —in full confidence that she will be supportive with their relationship, they held onto that thought after much discussion, with Yokozawa's persistent disagreement to get Hiyori involved.

Although Hiyori grew up to be more cognitively mature than other kids her age, but he still wants her to treasure her childhood as much as possible before breaking the truth to her.

"In the event where Hiyori would not accept the relationship between you and Kirishima-san, what will you do—what will Kirishima-san do?" Iokawa questioned.

"I'll… Leave…" Yokozawa replied, restraining the aching pain felt from his heart at the thought of it.

If it really comes down to that situation, then… He will have to back out. There's no way he would agree for anything that would sabotage Hiyori and Kirishima's relationship.

As for Kirishima, it difficult to conclude if it did ever come across his thoughts, but if one were to place him and Hiyori on the balancing scale —the outcome is _obvious_.

"Will he give you up?" Iokawa brought Yokozawa's fear out with his words.

It's not a question which Yokozawa would answer on behalf of Kirishima.

"I-" Just as he was about to speak, a voice barged in.

"Think I said it quite a few times —keep_ your_ eyes off _him_." Followed by a cold, hard voice, Kirishima emerged into their field of vision. The frown on his face and the defensive sharp glare he directed on Iokawa announced his unhappiness regarding Iokawa's presence as he passed a can coffee to Yokozawa. "Here you go —sorry for the wait."

"T-Thanks…" Yokozawa received the drink in a somewhat tensed up manner, dare not to look into the eyes of Kirishima. This atmosphere… As if he was caught red handed for something bad.

"Kirishima-san." Iokawa addressed, ignoring the deadly glare casted on him. He stared straight into Kirishima's hazel eyes with an unknown hesitation before peeking at Yokozawa for a second.

With a sigh, Iokawa stood up.

"I shall take my leave —see you, Yokozawa-san, Kirishima-san." Iokawa brushed the dust on his pants. He left before Yokozawa could even bid farewell.

"…" Yokozawa heaved as Iokawa walked away but his body remained tensed.

Now with Iokawa gone, the atmosphere switched into another form of uneasiness.

"Geez, really can't let my guards down, can I?" Kirishima grumbled unhappily as he sat down beside Yokozawa, opening his can of oolong tea. His view slide down and fixed on Yokozawa's body. "Especially when you look so _appealing_ half naked."

"Uh!…Huh?" Yokozawa choked on his coffee, frowning at Kirishima's comment, disagreeing. "And just which part of it is _appealing_."

Yokozawa surveyed himself. What he wearing was similar to Kirishima —a simple black berm shorts with a pair of sandals.

He could not find anything unusual or attractive on himself. Whereas for Kirishima, he had to admit that Kirishima maintained his body well for his age —there was hardly any visible belly forming despite of his drinking habits. Well, guess some people were just born with a body that required low maintenance. Kirishima hardly do any exercise. Well, the only so called exercise is when they are doing _that_. Even he was envy of his body build that sometimes his eyes would just stray down to admire his abs when they were do—

?!

Yokozawa halted his thoughts abruptly and tore his gaze away from Kirishima, his face getting warm.

What the! Hell, what was he thinking!

His reaction got Kirishima interested as he shifted nearer, his hazel eyes filled with amusement. "What are you thinking while staring at me like this?"

"N-Nothing at all!" Yokozawa glanced away from Kirishima's eyes, trying to compose himself as he drank his coffee.

"So you _are_ looking at me." Kirishima chuckled satisfyingly. "Don't worry, You'll have a life time to look."

His words got Yokozawa more embarrassed as his face heat up at the remarks. He often wondered how Kirishima was able to say sometime like this without being embarrassed.

A life time… The thought of lasting a life time does indeed appeal to him —but no way he will let Kirishima know.

"Okay —here, wear this." Kirishima threw a piece of clothes towards Yokozawa.

"What for." Yokozawa opened up the clothes in front of him. It was his casual attire.

"I don't want anyone to have their eyes set on you again." Kirishima took another sip of his tea, his eyes still fixed on Yokozawa. " —_especially_ Iokawa." His gaze darkened as he mentioned Iokawa's name.

"…" Yokozawa wished he could highlight to him that there's no one who will do that other than him, but… Yokozawa's eyes shifted to Iokawa who was playing with his nephew. Guess he shall heed Kirishima's advice this time. He would not want to have any uncomfortable or awkward encounter later on.


	5. Chapter 5

After a few hours building the castle, the two girls got tired and went back to their respective place for lunch.

After they finished their lunch, Yokozawa brought Hiyo to the stall to purchase an ice cream.

"Which flavor do you want, Hiyo?" Asked Yokozawa as he surveyed the available flavors on the list.

"Strawberry!" Exclaimed Hiyo as she fixed her hazel brown eyes on the small pinkish tub of ice cream in the freezer.

"Alright." Yokozawa retracted the sliding panel and took out a small pink tub of ice cream and handed to the counter along with the cash he took out just now before passing the ice cream to Hiyo after the cashier received the money. "There you go."

"Thank you Onii-chan!" A satisfied grin spread across her face as she took off the lid and began digging the spoon into the soft ice cream. "It's very nice!"

Yokozawa gave out a warm smile as he watched how happy a small ice cream treat got Hiyo happily over the moon —this should be how kids at her age was supposed to behave.

"Shall we head back now?" Yokozawa patted her head indulgently.

Hiyo took out the spoon that sent a scoop of ice cream in her mouth. "Yes!"

As they make their way back to find Kirishima, they overheard a conversation which lead Yokozawa to turn his head towards the sound in alert.

On the cliff stood two ladies in bikinis, surrounded by two man in their mid-twenties, whom blocked their way of exit.

"Hey ladies, are you two alone?" One of the man asked as he took another step nearer.

The girls took another step backwards, holding onto one another, the expression on their face clearly indicated that they are uncomfortable and fearful of the man's approach.

"Hiyo…" Yokozawa narrowed his eyes as he watched, he bent down and patted Hiyo's head. "Go and find your father, I will come back shortly."

"Okay…" Hiyo glanced fearfully at the uncomfortable scene on the cliff and nodded her head, her eyes are filled with a mixture of worry and fear. "Be careful, Onii-chan…"

"I will —go on." Yokozawa assured.

As soon as Hiyo disappear within his field of vision, Yokozawa stood up and walked towards the cliff.

At this moment, the girls were forced to retreat to the submit of the cliff.

"Let's go and have some fun together!" A man exclaimed in excitement as he reaches to grab the arm of the nearest girl.

"Hey, what are you—!" A big hand came and grabbed his hand. Unhappy being interrupted, the man shot a glare at the owner of the hand.

"—And _what_ do you think you're doing?" Yokozawa glared at the man fiercely before standing in front of the ladies. He then swung the hand back in such a big force that the man retreated couple of steps back.

"What is wrong with you? This is none of your business!" Another man revoked. "We are just giving them some company!"

"These ladies don't seem to like your company —in fact, they seem terrible uncomfortable." Yokozawa refuted, his glared starting to turn cold. "Now get lost."

"Go away!" A man warned, cracking his knuckles. "Before you get hurt."

Yokozawa took a step forward. His determined eyes showed that he was not backing off on this.

He had no idea why he would fight up against the two man. It was probably due to some upright sense of justice he had somewhere deep within him which leaded his body into action —or that he imagined this happening in the future years later as Hiyo grown up and he could not tolerate any man with evil intention laying a finger on her.

"Dammit." The two men stared that each other. They let out a low curse as their plans were being interrupted. They started to lung on Yokozawa.

Even though Yokozawa was not martially trained, he was still able to skilfully blocked and counter their attacks with close observation.

The girls let out a sharp scream as the situation broke into violence, escaping towards the shore while they can.

Yokozawa shoved off the punch the man aimed at him. A scream caught his attention as he witnessed another man grabbing onto a lady's arms as they escape.

Yokozawa lifted his leg and gave the man's back a hard kick and the man fell hardly on the rough rock.

"Why you…" The man got up from the floor, dashed up upon him.

Yokozawa tried to fend off, but his hands were locked down by another opponent. He was hit in the calf —which a tingling and numbing sensation was felt after that as he struggled to stand firmly upright.

Struggling all he can, the man approached him swiftly, pushing him towards the edge of the cliff like a bull.

Though he was the wild bear in Marukawa, standing upon two man was still at his disadvantage as he was forced to retreat till the very end of the cliff.

He turned and looked down the cliff, only to see strong waves breaking onto the surface of the cliff in a rather rapid motion.

Shit… He cursed in his thoughts.

The two man gave out an evil smile and gave a final shove.

His body started to tilt backwards.

"Yokozawa!" Came a voice that doesn't belong to the people here.

"Onii-chan!"

Before he fell down into the sea, Yokozawa caught a view of a man rushing to him along with a small girl standing further away, both having a panicked expression on their face.

Horror conquered their way on Kirishima's face as he ran towards him as fast as he can —his eyes were filled with a mixture of emotions.

It's the first time Yokozawa saw Kirishima in a panic. He tried to reach out his hands as Kirishima sprinted towards him, but he did not manage to grab hold of Kirishima as he fell into the sea benealth.

Yokozawa landed back first into the sea with a big splash, a sharp pricking sensation spread along his back as he hit the surface of the water, with his calf still feeling numbed.

With limited breath, he began to swim up the surface, only to find himself being played by the tides, pushing him back and front. Below the water were few blocks of jaggered stones, which his legs hit against as he struggled in the water.

Without warning, Yokozawa felt a strong ache from his calf as he tried to swim away from the rocks.

Damn it…

Yokozawa cursed as his leg cramped, with the breath running out, he began to lose conscious.


	6. Chapter 6

Yokozawa could sense that he was floating in the water, with the sound of the waves breaking surrounding him.

His mind began to wonder if the girls on the cliff were safe —which he believed they were because Kirishima was there.

The devastated expression on Kirishima's face he saw as he fell into the sea was etched into his mind —he could feel his heart tightened as if someone grabbed it with their hands whenever he recalled it.

It was moments later that his heavy body begun to sink down into the water. He tried to resist —but his body refused to obey his thoughts, gradually submerging into the water.

Just as his face was going to be the next to go under the water, he felt something clinging itself onto him, and started dragging him in a certain direction forcefully.

"Yokozawa, Yokozawa!" A familiar voice was calling him frantically. "Can you hear me?!"

Kirishima-san…? He tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids remained shut despite his effort to force them open. He could not even summon his strength to lift a finger.

He fought for his strength to move his body, but it was as if he was being trapped in a invisible cage, unable to unlock the gate no matter how hard he tried.

In the mist of fighting over the control of his body, he found himself lying on a flat, rough and sandy surface, with the surrounding getting noisy with commands and shouting.

"Onii-chan!"

"Yokozawa-san!"

"Get the ambulance!"

"Okay!"

"Is he breathing?"

"Hang in there!"

He detected voices similar to that of Iokawa and Hiyori among the voices.

"Onii-chan!" a girly voice sounded beside him, a pair of small hands started shaking his body. "Onii-chan! Can you hear me?"

Hiyo….? His heart ached guiltily as her shaky and sobbing voice entered his ears.

Hiyo… I am fine… Please don't cry… He shouted in his mind. But he can't seem to be able to reach out to her —his mouth refused to open no matter how hard he tried to part the lips.

"Step aside, Hiyo." It's Kirishima. The usual casual tone in Kirishima's voice vanished, taken in by a gloomy, serious tone.

Something was placed on his chest for a few second.

"It's faint but there's still heartbeat." He announced.

Yokozawa felt something on his chest, pushing inwards into his body in a rhythmic sequence.

His chin was lifted up, a moist and soft object pressed onto his lips, blowing air into his lungs.

For some reason, the sensation on the lips reminded him of Kirishima's lips when they kiss.

"Wake up, Yokozawa." Kirishima urged as he did chest compression. His trembling voice sounded as if he was holding back something. "Please…"

The usual confident, high and mighty attitude that Yokozawa admired and loathed was now reduced to nothing but a trembling, soft plead.

Yokozawa felt his heart throbbing with pain in response to Kirishima's weak, shaky voice —which made him even more eager and desperate to open his eyes, to tell him that he was still here —alive.

As if his body finally decided to grant him his wish of regaining control, Yokozawa felt a gush of fluid flooding out along his gut.

"Ugh!" Yokozawa could not stop coughing violently as he turned his face down the sand to cough out the seawater within him.

"Onii-chan!" Hiyori patted on Yokozawa's back as he coughed uncontrollably, until all the water in the lungs evaded out of his mouth.

"I'm here…" Yokozawa wiped away the remaining moisture at the side of his lips with the back of his hand, another patting on Hiyori's shoulders. His eyes were red from the extreme coughing that made him experiencing a little shortness of breath.

"I'm glad you're safe!" She broke into tears, hugging Yokozawa as hard as she could. "You scared me!"

Yokozawa dropped his head, his facial expression turned gentler as he glanced down at the girl who was crying, having a sense of guilt for making her worried.

"I'm sorry for making you worry, Hiyo." He comforted the girl in his embrace, before he turned to search for another silhouette.

There he was, kneeling beside him, all drenched and coated with sand, looking as pathetic as him.

Kirishima finally let out a sigh of relief as he watched Yokozawa sat up. "How you feeling —need a trip to the hospital?"

"Nah… I'm fine." Yokozawa shook his head in reply. Other than experiencing a little light headedness, the other parts of his body seems to be operating well.

"That's good… Good thing you are fine…" Kirishima mumbled, slamming his head into the nape of Yokozawa's, fatigue from the whole event. "Lucky I am not too late..."

"You save me?" Yokozawa moved away from Kirishima subconsciously. He does not want to get too close or intimated in front of everyone, especially in the presence of Hiyo.

"Hell yeah! The two bastard were caught —after I knocked them unconscious while Hiyo contacted the police." Kirishma straightened his neck and brushed his fringed towards the back. His face turning black as he remembered the two culprits that landed them into this situation. The rage fuming in his hazel eyes were scary as if he could torch people with just a stare.

"Thanks." Yokozawa glanced and remembered that like Kirishima, he was, too, soaking wet with water still dripping from his hair, sand covering most of his drenched attire.

He diverted his attention down to the girl still sobbing away on his chest.

"Hiyo, you will get yourself wet like this." Yokozawa pulled away from Hiyori as he realised that he was indeed in a messy state. If Hiyo wet her clothes she might catch a cold. "Don't cry, I'm fine okay?"

Hiyo nodded her head as she sobs silently. The sands particles on Yokozawa's shirt was already transferred onto her arms and the collar of her shirt.

"Let's get our clothes dry, before we catch a cold." Kirishima suggested as he squeezed some droplets out of this shirt. "Can you walk, Yokozawa?"

"Yeah…" Still feeling his light headed, Yokozawa struggled to stand up slowly, brushing away the sand particles that were all attached onto his damp skin.

They rinsed themselves under the running tap to wash away the sands and the salty smell of the seawater from their skins. By the time Yokozawa changed and exited the male toilet, Hiyo was already standing outside the entrance with her baggage, waiting for him.

The policemen, along with the two lady victims, came approaching for Yokozawa for the basic documentations. The police took down Yokozawa's statements and left, while the ladies expressed their gratitudes and offered a dinner treat in return, which Yokozawa politely declined as he wished to rest awhile more before they need to head back.

"Yokozawa-san!" A man's voice called out, along with the sound of a running steps.

"Iokawa…" Yokozawa greeted as he frantically scanned for the presence of the Kirishimas —which he then remembered that they went off Kirishima had went ahead to find Hiyori's teacher in-charge to inform their absences for the rest of the journey, while Hiyori went to bid farewell with Yuki after attending to the minor abrasions on Yokozawa.

By the time he pulled back his thoughts, Iokawa was already standing in front of him, his cheeks flushed from the running.

"Are you feeling better?" Iokawa asked as he adjusted his breathing. "Is there anywhere that you feel uncomfortable?"

"Ah yes —I'm all well." Yokozawa answered politely. "Thank you for your concern."

He suddenly recalled hearing a frantic voice that resembled to Iokawa's when he was unconscious.

"You gave us a scare back then—everyone was totally freaked out! When Kirishima carried you to the shore and performed CPR!" Iokawa recalled as he described the situation when Yokozawa was discovered unconscious.

The corner of Yokozawa's lip twitched at Iokawa's comment. His brain went blank, his face blushed at the comment.

He was carried back? By Kirishima? CPR? Everyone?

He knew he was unconscious —he did hear a little conversation while he was unconscious but —it's still embarrassing to listen to the details of the incident. He found it terribly embarrassing to even think of it.

He —a big sized man being carried by another man. He can't find any words to describe his feelings now. The thought of it just burn his mind. How he's going to face everyone? For some reason, Yokozawa wished that he remained unaware about it.

"I wanted to come over to see if you need help but —Kirishima said you need to rest." A little unhappiness was detected as Iokawa continued his speech while Yokozawa was in his thought. "So I waited here for you! Now that I'm sure that you're fine… I'm relieved!"

"Thank you for your concern." Beside this, Yokozawa had no idea what else to say. The atmosphere immediately turned awkward.

How long had Iokawa been ambushing here for him?

Just as he wished something or someone could give him a helping hand by rescuing him from this uncomfortable awkwardness, a silhouette showed up from the corner of his eyes.

With the sunlight behind his back, his hair appeared to be golden. His eyes fixed towards his direction, with a mixture of unfriendliness and defensive written all over his face as he frowned and stride nearer.

The cold vibe from Kirishima made Yokozawa shivered for a second as he watched Kirishima getting nearer towards them —as if he caught them doing something bad behind his back.

"Are you done?" Kirishima's tone was flat, hard and a little defensive. It was unknown if he was talking to Yokozawa or to Iokawa.

Three simple words —but Yokozawa could sense the double meaning in the sentence.

Are you done with eveything —or Iokawa, are you done talking with Yokozawa?

Iokawa and Yokozawa both knew it was the latter he meant, as Iokawa's face darkened with displease but he kept silent.

"Y-Yeah —just done checking out." Yokozawa breathed. The atmosphere was getting more pressured.

"Shall we head off?" Kirishima acknowledged. He then portrayed a polite smile that was friendly but yet unapproachable as he turned to face Iokawa. "Please excuse us —Hiyo's waiting for us."

With that said, he grabbed Yokozawa's arm and headed to the main exit, not giving the man any chances for debate.

"Y-Yokozawa-san!"

"Sorry Iokawa!" Yokozawa threw an apology.

Sorry about this and— sorry, for not able to return his feelings.

But it seemed that the fuming man was not contented on the fact that he apologized —which Yokozawa felt that the grip on his arm got tighter.

He let out a sigh of relieve as he was free from the awkward atmosphere, but when he saw a few pair of eyes directing on them, another sense of nervousness came flooding in.

"Let me go —I can walk myself!" Yokozawa complained as he struggled to free his hand from the grip.

They were in the public. He's not keen in being some display for people to see.

"Just leaving you unattended for a second and you got hit on." Kirishima grumbling in displease. He had no intention of loosening his grip but increasing in his pressure, causing Yokozawa to feel a little pain. "What were you two talking about?"

"He just came to check on me." Yokozawa answered, his face slightly blushed as he continued. "He told me what happened when I was unconscious."

"Oh? Did he told you that he _wanted_ to perform CPR on _you_?" Kirishima's voice was filled with irritation as he informed Yokozawa. "If I was not _there_, he would be the one kissing you instead of me! —You should see the eagerness he had on his face!"

Yokozawa was unable to find any words to refute. He knew Iokawa was having some interest in himself, but —he already made it clear that it was impossible.

"You sounded as if you're jealous." Yokozawa highlighted to Kirishima, which made the man halted his steps abruptly, with Yokozawa nearly banged onto his back.

"I am." Kirishima confessed, a detesting expression etched on his face. "I can't stand having him lingering around you."

"What…" Yokozawa's heart skipped a beat as he heard Kirishima's confession. He had no idea what he's supposed to reply.

He's always in awe in how Kirishima could say such things upfront without burning his cheeks away.

"I'm stating the fact." Kirishima shuddered. He dropped his gaze to the arm that he grabbed.

The skin area over the wrist was dyed red from the pressure he applied on it.

"I'm sorry." He brushed his thumb across the red zone. "Is it painful?"

"N-No." Yokozawa replied. No matter how embarrassing he was, the fact that Kirishima saved him does not change.

"I didn't have the chance to say this properly just now —so…" A hint of reluctant and hesitation spread across Yokozawa's face as he bit his lips, directing his gaze away from Kirishima. "I'm glad that you were the one who saved me."

His words took Kirishima on surprise as his eyes widen for a second before a warm blissful smile bloomed across his face.

"That goes without saying." He added proudly, much to Yokozawa's displease. He chuckled lightly before saying the next sentence —which made Yokozawa regret instantly and having the feeling to bite off his tongue for expression his gratitude. "Ah~ I feel like pushing you down the bed again —shall we do that when we reached home?"

Kirishima suggested as if it was nothing to be jumpy about. He gave Yokozawa a suggestive look and hooked his arms around Yokozawa's shoulders, whispering into his ear.

"What the —hell no! Get _off _me!" Yokozawa snarled irritatingly as he shook off the weight on his shoulders, gritting his teeth like a enraged bear.

This man —give him an inch and he'll take a mile! Like hell he will agreed to it!

His reaction entertained the man behind, as a long melodic laughter filled the air —and a scene of argument started as they walked towards where Hiyo was.


	7. Chapter 7

Yokozawa went back to the Kirishimas' apartment as the father and daughter having concerns for Yokozawa to be staying along in his own apartment even though Yokozawa assured them that there was nothing to worry about.

Kirishima Zen went off to the nearest convenient store for the purchasing some groceries —with the pictures Hiyo sent to his phone after checking his fridge, leaving only Hiyori and Yokozawa at home with Sorata.

Yokozawa was forbidden to step into the kitchen by Hiyo, who kept insisting that he should get some rest and let her handle the preparation for their dinner.

Feeling rather uncomfortable and useless to simply rest and watched the little girl making dinner all by herself, Yokozawa negotiated with Hiyo to help out some simple task on the dining table —which Hiyo eventually agreed.

Yokozawa felt a little nervous as he observed Hiyo's facial expression as he beat the eggs in the bowl with a pair of chopsticks.

After knowing the process of Kirishima saving him, he can't help but to be worried about how Hiyo perceived when she saw Kirishima performing CPR on him.

He understood that CPR was necessary in his situation but some part of him feared that it would made Hiyo suspicious about his relationship with her father.

"Hiyo…" Yokozawa called out hesitantly.

"Yes?" With her name called, Hiyo lifted her head and diverted her attention to Yokozawa.

"…" Yokozawa gulped nervously, his mind was blank as he tried to search for a plan to start the topic off.

"Are you feeling unwell, Onii-chan?" With Yokozawa behaving rather uncomfortably, Hiyo thought that he was still not fully recovered by the accident.

She dropped the tasks at hand and came running to Yokozawa, placing her palm on Yokozawa's forehead checking for fever as she spoke with her voice full of concern. "No fever… Where are you feeling uncomfortable, Onii-chan?"

"No… Hiyo, I'm fine…" Yokozawa explained, assuring the worried little girl in front of him. "Sorry to make you worry…"

"You sure?" Hiyo confirming again, her yellow eyes fixed on Yokozawa's face, trying to detect any signs of pain on his face.

Yokozawa nodded his head.

"Please let me know if you're unwell." Hiyo let out a sigh of relieve and instructed the man. Her worry eyes still lingered around him.

"Sorry Hiyo —for ruining your trip today." Yokozawa apologized guiltily as he felt bad for detouring back few hours early.

Hiyo shook her head vigorously at Yokozawa's self-blaming. "It's not your fault Onii-chan! It's fine, at least you're okay!"

She must had recalled the whole incident as she started explaining again. "We were so worried back then —especially father, I've never seen him so worried before! You really freak us out when you're unconscious!"

"I heard your voice while I was unconscious — I'm sorry." Yokozawa dropped his gaze. He felt bad for making them worry for him. "I heard that your dad performed CPR on me."

"Yes —he did." Hiyo confirmed by nodding her head, showing no signs of any visible detest on her face. "I have never seen father so anxious before."

Anxious? Yokozawa raised his brows as he imagined a frantic Kirishima.

"We would be so devastated if something happened to you… You're like my family —one of us… So please take good care of yourself, okay?" The fear on her face was obvious as she bit her lips subconsciously. The plead in her trembling voice ached Yokozawa.

Hiyo was a tough and capable girl, doing her best to be independent and not relying her father as much as possible —way over the behavior of girls her age.

But right now, she was on the verge of crying. Her clear brown eyes were covered with a thin layer of moisture that may roll down the sides of her cheeks anytime.

The sincerity in her voice made Yokozawa inhaled sharply as his place in the Kirishimas was proven to be important. He was in fact, happy that he held such important role in their lives.

Yokozawa's heart was throbbing in pain as the face of the little girl in front of him was unbearable for him to watch. He pulled her near and embraced her in his arms.

"I will…" Yokozawa whispered softly into her ears and he gave the little girl a tight hug as he felt two small arms wrapping themselves behind his back.

If there was one thing he need to be grateful for this incident, it must be now.

A soft click was heard at the door as the knob twist opened from the outside of the apartment.

Knowing who it was, Yokozawa released the little girl between his arms, only finding her to be still hugging onto him.

"Hiyo?" Yokozawa patted gently on her head, stroking her silk smooth hair as he called out. "Your father's back."

Upon hearing, Hiyo finally released her arms around Yokozawa and rubbed her red eyes gently.

"Hiyo, Yokozawa, I'm bac—k…?" Kirishima removed his slippers at the entrance and came walking into the dining room, only to saw Hiyo withdrawing her arms from Yokozawa, as well as the redness around her eyes. His brow raised as he sensed the suspicious atmosphere. "What am I missing out here?"

His question made the two glanced upon each other before looking back at him, shaking their heads in denial.

"Nothing."

"Nothing!"

"There must be something." Kirishima pressed on, his caramel eyes traveling between Yokozawa and Hiyo suspiciously.

"There's nothing at all." Yokozawa refuted strongly, his eyes landed onto Hiyo, trying his best attempt to ignore the strong gaze deriving from Kirishima. "Hiyo, didn't you say you wanted to fry an egg omelette?"

"Y-yes! I forgot!" Understanding Yokozawa's intention, Hiyo let out an exclaim as she grabbed the bowl that Yokozawa passed to her. "Thanks Onii-chan!"

"It's dangerous, so be careful —I'll watch you from behind." Yokozawa stood up and followed Hiyo to the kitchen, leaving Kirishima standing there alone.

"Hey, since when did you guys have that chemistry?" Kirishima sprouted as he knew that the two ganged up against him.

Yokozawa and Hiyo glanced up at each other and started laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

Yokozawa let out a sigh of relief and sunk his body into the bed, exhausted.

He shut his eyes, aiming to just rest his eyes and his mind for a short period of time.

However, he must have dozed off because the next moment when he opened his sleepy eyes, he found himself starring into a face that he was most familiar with.

Kirishima Zen positioned himself on top of Yokozawa, with his hands on the bed to support his body weight as he glanced down into the face of Yokozawa.

"Wha—" His eyes widened in surprise, backing away instantly. "What are you doing!"

Just —how long did he stared at him?!

"Just wondering if you are sleeping." Kirishima fell aside on the bed lazily with him left hand at the side to support his head. "—How are you feeling?"

"Better…" Yokozawa sat up on the bed, his eyes lingering around the room before landing back on Kirishima's face. "Where's Hiyo?"

"I coaxed her to have a rest before dinner —you know, after all the things we gone through _today_." Kirishima answered as he sat up from the bed after Yokozawa.

"Yeah… It must be traumatic for her…" Yokozawa commented bitterly before he noticed the cans of beer on the bedside table.

Kirishima followed Yokozawa's gaze. He reached out to the table to get two cans of beer and straightened his arm and pointed one can of beer towards Yokozawa. "Want some?"

"Thanks…" Yokozawa received his share from Kirishima and opened the can.

The room fell into a moment of awkward silence when Kirishima sat beside Yokozawa on the bed, drinking his beer in silence.

Yokozawa tilted his head to the ceiling as he gulped down his beer, while observing Kirishima from the corner of his eyes.

"What's wrong...?" The usual cocky smile he had on his face was replaced with a frown, his eyes were not as bright as usual as if it was covered behind a mist. "You don't look… _usual_."

"Nothing —just…" Kirishima directed his attention on Yokozawa for a while before leaning his head at the shoulder of Yokozawa's. "Glad you are… safe…? You scared the hell out of me back there…"

"I'm sorry…" Yokozawa dismissed the idea of moving away the moment he felt Kirishima's head on his shoulder —an instant reflect when Kirishima turned touchy. He looked down over his shoulders.

Due to their position, Yokozawa was unable to see any expression Kirishima was having now, but through Kirishima's tone, Yokozawa sensed a mixture of gloomy emotions.

It seemed that he really did make him worry a lot.

Kirishima snuggled in for a hug, resting his chin on the nape of Yokozawa's neck.

"When I saw you falling off the cliff… I…" Kirishima's trailed away as he recalled the situation back then, his voice getting shaky, his fist clenched tightly. "When you lost conscious, lying there… I thought…"

His embrace tightened as he recalled.

He could still manage to control himself out in the public, but when he was alone in the room with Yokozawa, the accumulated emotions came flooding like tsunami. The optimistic characteristic was override by the horrifying thought of losing Yokozawa forever —it was suffocating and intolerable as if someone was denying his life.

"…Kinda reminds me the time where Sakura _died_… That helpless feeling of losing someone important… It's really terrible. _Once_ is enough, really…" It was hard to detect the expressions Kirishima was having, but the fear and pain in his tone was more than sufficient for Yokozawa to feel the aching sensation spreading in his heart.

Kirishima Sakura —the late wife of Kirishima. Due to her weak health, she passed away shortly after delivering Hiyo.

The fear for losing a close one…

Yokozawa knew those feelings. He often imagined a day where their relationship came to the light and he was forced to leave Kirishima. The devastating emotions —it's as if his world toppled down and shatter into pieces.

He needs to get Kirishima out of the negative state.

"Hey, look—" Yokozawa drew away his body, trying to get eye contact with Kirishima. He stared into his golden eyes firmly —which he believed was the best and reassuring way. "I'm still here, I'm fin–"

Before Yokozawa was able to finish off his sentence, Kirishima took his lips forcefully, sealing away the words from Yokozawa's mouth.

Under normal circumstances, Yokozawa would shove and resist —however this time, there was only minimal struggling with a low soft moan escaping from Yokozawa's throat occasionally.

Kirishima's kiss was abnormally gentler than usual. He softly pressed his tongue against Yokozawa's lips, as if he was asking for Yokozawa's permission to deepen the kiss. And when Yokozawa allowed that, his tongue slipped in, tangling along with Yokozawa's. Every move Kirishima made was in caution, as if he was tasting something precious that any slight force and it would shatter into pieces.

"Ngh…" A soft moan escaped Yokozawa's throat as their lips parted to catch a breath.

A little girl's figure flashed across his mind.

"Ngh… Wait… Hiyo —the door—" Yokozawa tried to pull away but Kirishima's strength was much stronger than his.

Hiyo may come in _anytime_. Yokozawa would have nowhere to hide if Hiyo were to open the door and saw them in this state.

"She's sleeping." Kirishima caught Yokozawa's hands with one hand, preventing him from pushing him away. "She won't be awake for at least an hour or two." He announced before leaping in for another kiss.

"Whatever the future may be… don't leave me —_promise me_." Kirishima whispered softly, grabbing Yokozawa's hand and placed it on his left chest. "I can no longer imagine a life without you."

"…" Yokozawa inhaled sharply. He could feel the strong beating heartbeat coming from within Kirishima.

"I've no intention to leave." On usual circumstances, he would always refute back with 'stop saying shits like that!' whenever Kirishima mentioned anything mushy. But this time, he just glanced down with a minor hint of reluctance before Kirishima resumed their kiss.

The atmosphere gradually getting warmer along with the rising of the two men's body temperature. The cheeks of Yokozawa's dyed red from embarrassment and the pleasure transmitting through the kiss. He could feel his desire rising, seeking for more pleasures and touch.

He looked up at the man in front as Kirishima took off his shirt and tossed it aside.

No way will he be telling Kirishima that he too, had became incapable of living a life without him —Over his dead body.


	9. Chapter 9

Kirishima was taking it slowly.

He leaned down, rubbing the part that was already hard at the inner side of Yokozawa's thigh, his hands roaming around every inch of Yokozawa's skin, pulling down the hem of Yokozawa's pants while giving Yokozawa's pink lips a gentle suckle.

Kirishima finally released Yokozawa's lips, planting his kisses as he trailed further down the neck to his chest and stomach and all the way below.

"Kirishima-san, don't – Ngh…!" Aware of Kirishima's intention, Yokozawa wished to decline, but his words were swallowed back down the throat as Kirishima had already started rubbing his tongue against his taunting desire.

He bit his lips, trying to prevent any embarrassing moans from breaking free from his throat, as well as a distraction from getting his mind focused on feeling Kirishima's tongue that were making him losing his control almost instantly.

"Stop…Ha…_Don't_…" Yokozawa requested, before he gave in to the exhilaration.

"No good?" Kirishima released, looking up into the eyes of Yokozawa.

"I…Don't want…Ha...To come first…." Yokozawa huffed. He doesn't dislike it, but he detested reaching the peak before Kirishima —which to him was rather more humiliating than releasing together in his point of view.

"Okay then —here, _hold_ me." Kirishima approached up, leading Yokozawa's hand to his aroused desire.

"…" Yokozawa's fingers enclosed on the taut desire, sliding their way to the brim and down to the roots. Given that they were both men it was made easy for Yokozawa to know exactly how to make Kirishima feel pleasured.

It was not long until the rhythmic breathing of Kirishima's became short and laborious.

Satisfied with his achievement, Yokozawa increased his gripping strength and hastened his pace.

"Yokozawa…" Kirishima moaned as he strolled along the line between pain and pleasure.

"Huh —_woah_!" Yokozawa tilted his head up immediately after hearing his name called out.

Before he could respond back, the hand that had been lingering around his body gave him a sudden shove impatiently.

He fell on his back against the soft bed, but he was not given time to react —Kirishima had already lean in, sealing his lips once again as his hand slipped down to explore the entrance into their ultimate pleasure.

"Came unprepared for this, but I think this should do the trick —you're _slicking_ wet." Kirishima commented as he rubbed his fingers along the glands at the top.

"_Ngh…!_" Yokozawa took a deep breath as he felt an awkward sensation below as Kirishima insert his index finger into him.

It's weird and scary how his body was adapting to Kirishima's invasion.

His cheeks were dyed red, with his eyes losing focus. His body arched and stiffen as the finger went in. The act was deemed humiliating and embarrassing for Yokozawa, but what he felt more embarrassed was that he doesn't dislike it in fact, he found himself enjoying it —and there's no way he gonna let Kirishima know about this.

"Relax, Yokozawa —you're too stiff." Kirishima released Yokozawa's lips, admiring the view from above as he rubbed his fingers against the inner wall muscles inside Yokozawa.

"Don't ask… The impossible...!" Yokozawa squeezed the words out through his gritted teeth as he clutched tightly onto the pillow.

"You should really heed my advice on doing some stretching exercise." Kirishima commented as he inserted another of his fingers.

"No… Thank… you…! Aw!" Yokozawa squeezed the words out from his gritting teeth and finally let out a loud protest when Kirishima bent his legs further down. "Can't bend… _Further_…!"

To hell he is going to master some flexibility for the sake of sex!

"Okay okay I get it." Kirishima released the strength he was exerting on Yokozawa's knee and leaped in for a kiss, while his fingers still working inside of Yokozawa.

"_Ngh… Ha…_" The pleasing feelings from the kiss mixed with the awkward yet pleasuring sensation on the lower part of the body was driving Yokozawa mad.

Just when he was going to be out of breath, Kirishima broke away from the kiss. "It's pretty much relaxed… Are you ready?"

He withdrawn his fingers as he seek permission from Yokozawa.

"Don't need inquires…" Yokozawa bit his lips as he glared up at the man on top of him.

Did he seriously think that he will reply straight forwardly to that question? It was too humiliating at the thought of agreeing into something like this.

"Well, I planned to go easy on you after what happened today…" Kirishima let out a sigh, a smirk found its way onto the corner of his lips as he barged into without any warning. "—looks like I was being _over considerate_."

Yokozawa closed his eyes when he sensed the familiar sensation at his butt, trembling unconditionally as the foreign body made it way into him. "You won't be doing _this_ if you're being considerate!"

"It's tight…" Kirishima mumbled as he pressed his body down. "Relax a little, Yokozawa."

Impossible… Yokozawa grabbed the sheets at the sides even tighter, wishing to explain to the man above to stop asking for the impossible.

Kirishima halted his actions, waiting for Yokozawa to relax a little before proceeding with his territorial claims. The brows knitted together as he closed his eyes, his expression straying between the line of pleasure and pain.

A few painful minutes passed and the contractions in Yokozawa finally lessen.

"Feeling better?"

"…" The gaze coming from Kirishima made Yokozawa dare not to look directly at him. "Don't…_ask…!_"

The more chance Kirishima gave him to express his thoughts, the more embarrass Yokozawa felt.

"Come on, it's not the first time we are doing this —there's nothing to be embarrass about." Kirishima teased as he gave the man below a nudge forward.

"…!" Yokozawa tightened his grip on the bed sheets as Kirishima delivered a hit of pleasure within him. He bit his lips to force back the moans that were going to spill out from his mouth.

His eyes remained tightly shut, expecting Kirishima to deliver another wave of motion but somehow there was no movement from the man above.

Curious, Yokozawa flung opened his eyes that were clearly displaying signs of irritation and nervousness as he glared up at the man above him —Kirishima was admiring him from above, the playful smug spread on his face indicating that he halted on purpose.

"What?" Yokozawa shot a glare at Kirishima, his face getting warmer for every second that Kirishima spend looking at him.

"Just admiring the expression that you were making —reminds me of the first time that we were doing."

"…! Quit _looking_ at me!" Yokozawa roared, his hand grabbed the nearest pillow and throw it directly at Kirishima to block his vision.

But somewhere within Yokozawa felt a little relieved —Kirishima was back to his usual self.

"Hey, Yokozawa…" Kirhsima tossed the pillow aside and leaned in. "Can I get you to say that you _want_ me?"

"Like hell I'm gonna say it!" Yokozawa was speechless upon Kirishima's request. Why the hell would he think that he will be able to speech out without feeling embarrassed about it.

"Come on —It won't _hurt_ to say it to me…" Kirishima pouted as he nudged the man to give an answer. "You never mention if you want me at all – I'm always the one that was giving the invitations. And you are always so against it."

"If I don't want it, I'd have punched you in the face —let alone letting you doing everything you want!" Yokozawa lectured, his face blushing red against his will. There's no way he would confess such embarrassing thoughts. "So just hurry up and start _moving_!"

His words made the middle aged man chuckled.

"That's a so Yokozawa's tsudere answer." Kirishima gazed down, his eyes filled with love and passion. The usual suggestive smirk that Yokozawa always find it annoying spread on his face. "Let's not keep you waiting."

The way he said sounded as if he was… Yokozawa 'tched' and tore his glare away from Kirishima in irritation.

"Honestly why are you so…" A victorious smirk appeared on Kirishima's face as he began to push deep into Yokozawa's body. "I'm not holding back anymore."

"Just shut up and —ah…_Ha…_" finish it. Yokozawa was unable to finish his sentence without spilling anymore of those embarrassing moans as he bit his lips and absorb all of Kirishima's passion.


	10. Chapter 10

Yokozawa opened his fatigued eyes.

The room was dimmer than before. Yokozawa gazed around and found the curtains drawn unknowingly —Kirishima must have drawn them after he fell asleep.

"Kirishima-san…?" He turned to the side and found it to be empty.

He had no memory of what happen next after —he must have fallen asleep almost immediately.

He ruffled his hair and slowly step down from Kirishima's bed.

He creek opened the door.

Hiyo's door is still shut…

A wave of guilt rise within Yokozawa.

—all things that happened today must have exhausted her.

As he proceeded to the living room, he heard a murmur.

"…is all good."

This voice —it's Kirishima.

Who is he speaking to?

Feel bad to ear-heaving on others, Yokozawa decided to go back to the room —

"I just want to make sure Yokozawa-san is fine!"

Hearing his name mentioned in the conversation, Yokozawa halted and looked back.

It's Iokawa's voice.

"Like I said —he is resting in my room." Kirishima's voice was flat and cold like winter.

"Kirishima-san, Iokawa-san?" The thought of Kirishima and Iokawa having a conversation made Yokozawa hurried to the door.

The two men at the door diverted their gaze to Yokozawa.

"You're awake." Kirishima noted casually as he released his crossed arms to the sides of his body. "—You should sleep more."

"I've slept enough for now." Yokozawa replied.

"Yokozawa-san!" Iokawa took a full look at Yokozawa before releasing a heave in relief. "I heard from the teacher that you all came back earlier, so I just dropped by to check on you!"

"Ah —thank you." Yokozawa greeted politely. "Sorry to make you run a trip here."

"I just wanted to make sure you're fine, that's all!" Iokawa explained, his eyes then flickered to Kirishima who was standing in front of Yokozawa now.

"Kirishima-san." Iokawa called out in a serious tone, staring straight into Kirishima's eyes with determination in his eyes. "I didn't have the chance to ask you last time so I am going to ask you now —are you serious in dating Yokozawa-san?"

Wha—

The sudden confrontation from Iokawa startled Yokozawa as he jumped in surprise.

The awkwardness in this conversation made him stared right at the two of them, before dropping his gaze to the floor.

"Of course I am." Kirishima answered almost immediately without giving much thoughts.

"What if Hiyori oppose of it?" Iokawa pressed on, not giving up.

"That's nothing to be worried about. She's _my_ daughter —and we have no judgmental members in this family." Kirishima refuted. The confidence level in his tone was strong and firm —as if he had foreseen the future.

Yokozawa's palms were sweaty due to the nervousness sprung within him. He gripped tightly on his pants in hope to dry away the moisture —until a hand traced onto his and interlocked with his fingers.

"I will not let go of this hand —no matter what." Holding firmly onto Yokozawa's hand, Kirishima declared boldly in a firm and confident tone. "He's _mine_ and can only be _mine_."

?!

Feeling extremely embarrassed in addition to listening to Kirishima confessing his love in the presence of another man, the redness in Yokozawa's face and ears were visibly detectable.

He could even hear his heart palpitating inside him.

If Kirishima did not gripped his hand so firmly he would have withdrawn them right away due to embarrassment.

Lucky for him, Kirishima was standing back faced him, making him unaware of the expression he is having on his face—he would die due to embarrassment should he sees it.

With the same rules applying, Yokozawa was also unable to observe the expression Kirishima had. But whatever facial expression Kirishima had portrayed on himself —it successfully served its purpose in conveying his unwavering intention to Iokawa as the man inhaled deeply with a second of pain flashed though his eyes before closing them.

"Yokozawa-san's a good man so —please take good care of him!" Iokawa bowed formally towards Kirishima.

"I've planned to do that even without you saying."

"If you failed to do that —I'll take him away from you." Iokawa warned bitterly.

"You can try, but —it's _not_ gonna happen." Kirishima challenged back with the usual high and mighty attitude.

"…"

That looking at someone from above attitude… Whatever emotion that stirred the heat in Yokozawa previously is now extinguished, although he was unable to deny that he finds himself admiring the confident and optimistic side of Kirishima from time to time.

"Now with all the things ironed out, I shall take my leave." Iokawa made effort and managed to squeez a smile out on his face bitterly. "Goodbye, Kirishima-san, Yokozawa-san."

"Good…bye." Yokozawa bid farewell to Iokawa —who tilted his head at an angle as such that Yokozawa could not see his expression as he stepped away before Kirishima shut the door in front of him.

"That's one of the two problem solved." Kirishima muttered as he chained the door.

"One of the two problem?" His words made Yokozawa puzzled. Staring down between them, the warmed heat radiating from their palms made him realized that the fact they were still holding hands tightly. "How long do you intent to hold on for?"

He shot his thoughts out without thinking, which he regretted instantly as Kirishima quickly reacted to his question.

"Didn't you hear it just now?" The usual sly and teasing smile made their way to Kirishima as the corner his lips curled up. "I'm not letting go no matter what."

The same words being repeated twice at one go was too much for Yokozawa to bear as he found his face burning again. He tilted his head in irritation and attempted to withdraw his hands.

Predicting his actions, with the playful smile pasted on his face, Kirishima refused to let him withdraw easily as he watched the man struggled in his hands.

"Let me _go…!_" Yokozawa snarled in irritation and embarrassment, glaring down at Kirishima like a threatened bear in defense.

"Don't wanna~" Kirishima teased mischievously.

"Why you—"

"Now with the first problem settled—shall we proceed with the _second_ _problem_?" Ignoring the murderous glare casted on him by Yokozawa, Kirishima proposed.

"What's the second problem?" Yokozawa asked carefully. He remembered hearing Kirishima muttering about this as he chained the door.

Apart from Iokawa, there's still someone who discovered their relationship?!

The thought of more people discovering their relationship sent a cold chill down Yokozawa's spine.

"Well…" Kirishima had a rather uneasy expression on his face as his words trailed to a halt.

"What?" The nervousness that was once gone resurfaced as he waited for further details from Kirishima.

"You know… Just now… " Kirishima continued fidgeting around, his eyes darting to the sides painfully.

The anticipating wait is killing Yokozawa as he barked in frustration. "Just tell me—what _is_ it?!"

Compared to receiving the bad news slowly, he rather he just delivered it one shot.

"Well… I sorta did a confession just now right…? It made me kinda…" Kirishima struggled as he speaks innocently. "wanna… make love to you _again…?_"

"What the hell! Screw off—let _me_ go you _idiot_!" Yokozawa's eyes widen in disbelief before he snapped at the man, who blinked at him innocently, as he struggled to claim the freedom of his hand while being dragged towards the master bedroom against his will.


	11. Chapter 11

"Let me go!" Yokozawa hissed as he was dragged into Kirishima's bedroom and pushed onto the bed.

"Yeah yeah, I _heard_ you." Kirishima brushed him off nonchalantly as he straddled on top of Yokozawa, shutting down his means of escape as he pulled the strings of his pants. "I'll let you _'go'_ when you're _going_…."

"_Screw you_! That's not what I _meant_!" Realising that his words were being twisted to the benefits of Kirishima, Yokozawa cursed as he struggled single handily to put Kirishima to a stop.

"Screw you, that's not what I meant?" Kirishima blinked innocently as he repeated Yokozawa's speech slowly as if he was trying to decipher the sentence.

His eyes then widened in enlightenment as he stared down at Yokozawa lewdly.

"Ahh I get it— you _wished_ for me to _screw_ you." Kirishima misinterpreted purposely as he caught hold of the remaining free hand of Yokozawa and leaned down so that he can get a closer look at Yokozawa. "I _definitely _won't disappoint you. "

"Fuck, you know what I _meant_—stop twisting my words to your advantage!" Yokozawa was pinned down on four limbs by Kirishima. With Kirishima's weight on him, he could barely move an inch of his body. The only part of his body he could use freely was his mouth —which he predicted not for long.

"Damn… No dice?" Kirishima whined like a child that was denied candy.

"_Hell no!_" Yokozawa glared at him furiously. He will be at disadvantage if he gave in to him right now.

"Really? Even after I _confessed_ earlier on?" Kirishima pressed, sprouting as he felt unfair towards the treatment given. "Don't you feel anything when I said _'you're mine'_?"

"…" If Yokozawa say that he felt nothing in response to Kirishima's confession, he would be lying.

"Please~just once more? Before Hiyo wakes up?" Kirishima nibbled on Yokozawa's earlobe as he coaxed Yokozawa into agreement.

"Don't remind me of Hiyo _now_!"

"I'm sorry —I'm make you forget that I even say _that_." Assumed he gotten the approval he need, Kirishima went straight for his lips.

The erotic sound of their tongue tangling together as they kissed made the atmosphere more alluring.

Kirishima traced along Yokozawa's bare chest down to his trousers.

"Lift up your butt —it's hard to strip you with only one hand." Kirishima commented, his brows knitted in unhappily as he struggled to strip off Yokozawa's pants.

"Then let go of my hand!" Yokozawa signal to get Kirishima's attention to the pair of hand that still having their fingers interlocked.

The sweat from between the palms were making him uncomfortable.

"I said it just now —I'm not going to let go of your hands." Kirishima voice turned serious when he mentioned his promises that he made just now. "Now hurry up and lift up your butt."

Yokozawa clenched his teeth tightly as he shot up a glare at the man above who was ordering him around. He was fully aware of the fact that if he did not comply with Kirishima right now, Kirishima would take his own sweet time toying and get nothing done.

After murderously glaring at the man above for one last time, Yokozawa resigned to his fate and shut his eyes before moving his body.

With Yokozawa's help, his pants were tossed over to the floor bedside the bed swiftly.

Kirishima skillfully uncapped a bottle of lubricant single handed, coating his long fingers before burying them among the inner muscle walls within Yokozawa.

"_Ngh…_" Yokozawa shivered at the presence of Kirishima's fingers. His breathing patterned was disrupted as he held his breath whenever the finger slide in.

The fact that they had intercourse earlier just now made the preparation much easier for Kirishima as he slides two fingers in easily.

With that, he withdrew his fingers and spread Yokozawa's thigh further apart.

Yokozawa's body jolted at Kirishima's entrance, his muscles contracting as Kirishima buried himself all the way into him.

"Shall we try something _different_?" Kirishima revealed a sly smile with his eyes glimmering with unknown intention.

"Huh? _Woa—!_" With the sudden dragging force, Yokozawa found himself sitting on top of Kirishima's laps.

"There —this is much better!" Kirishima adjusted his position as he spread Yokozawa's legs even wider around his thighs.

"Wha—!" Yokozawa gasped. He could feel the muscle inching deeper into him.

_This position…_ Yokozawa glanced around, clenching his jaws and blushed in embarrassment.

How he wished that he could shoot Kirishima with simply a glare.

"This is much _easier_ to move, right?" Kirishima gave him a light nudge playfully.

"Hell no…" Yokozawa bit back the moan from his throat.

"It's _deeper_, isn't it?"

"Shut… up…" Yokozawa's voice trembled as he suppressed the urge into agreeing with Kirishima.

It's indeed deeper —he could feel the tip of Kirishima poking further in him.

"You know —it's not very convincing when you are having this lustful expression on your face." Kirishima chuckled as he tilted Yokozawa's chin towards him, with his free hand circling behind Yokozawa's back and pulled him nearer.

Knowing that he was being teased, Yokozawa gave a murderous glare on Kirishima in irritation. He would prefer doing without able to see Kirishima's face to reduce the shame and embarrassments.

Feeling gradually irritated and wishing that Kirishima could hurry up and get over it, Yokozawa bumped forward and took over Kirishima's lips.

Their teeth collided, but Kirishima cleverly tilted his head to an angle, nibbling on the lower lip of Yokozawa.

The sound of suckling and kissing echoed in the room, making the atmosphere even more alluring than before.

Kirishima grabbed hold of Yokozawa's free hand and interlocked them together.

Before Yokozawa could even refute in annoyance, the movement inside him turned vigorous.

There they are —sitting up with both their hands interlocked and held between each other while Kirishima gradually thrust deeper and quicker.

The intensified colliding of their body made Yokozawa bit his lips tighter in order to prevent himself from spilling any embarrassing sounds.

Not wanting Kirishima to see his face, Yokozawa arched his body and buried his face along the nape of Kirishima.

He could hear Kirishima's laborious breathing, as well as the heat emitting from his skin.

"Ngh…!" With the last nudge, Kirishima's body shuddered uncontrollably as he fired his seeds into the narrow canal in Yokozawa.

He slumped onto Yokozawa, resting his chin on Yokozawa's nape.

"It's not that bad to try different position on in a while, isn't it?" Kirishima huffed as he catches his breaths in between. "What position should we try _next time_?"

"Damn you! _No way_!" Yokozawa snapped in embarrassment.

He glared at Kirishima, who gave him an innocent smile, ignoring whatever he just said.

"Just roll over and die, dammit!" Understanding that Kirishima was pretending not to hear him, Yokozawa roared in frustration.


	12. Chapter 12

Hiyori woke up around the time for dinner.

"Onii-chan, did you rest enough?" The first question she asked when she saw Yokozawa settling the dinner.

"Y-Yeah." Yokozawa stuttered, answering guiltily after thinking about what they were doing when Hiyo was sleeping.

Just as they were laying out the dishes onto the dining table, the doorbell rang.

Yokozawa cast his gaze towards the entrance curiously. He had no memory of Kirishima having any upcoming appointment with anyone today.

"I'll go answer the door!" Hiyori automatically dashed to the door with Sorata following behind her.

The person standing behind the door made Hiyori's eyes widen in astonishment.

"Hiyori-chan!" Yuki-chan greeted eagerly as soon as Hiyori entered her vision.

"Ah! Obasan and Yuki-chan!" Hiyori greeted politely in surprise. Her brown eyes circulated from Yuki to her mother. "It's great to see you again!"

"Hiyo, who's at the doo—?!" Yokozawa walk towards the door after detecting a hint of delight in Hiyori' voice. His body froze when he saw Yuki and her mother standing outside the door and immediately greeted in response anxiously. "Nice to see you again, madam."

"Nice to see you again! Ah —sorry to disturb…!" Yuki's mother greeted shyly at Yokozawa with a hint of worry on her face. "I heard what happened just now, so came by to see if you need help…"

"I see… Thank you very dropping by, I'm all good after a sleep." Yokozawa replied, giving her a light bow to express his gratitude.

"Onii-san, are you okay?" Yuki went up to Yokozawa and looked up towards him.

"Yes —much better. Thank you, Yuki-chan." Yokozawa patted on Yuki's head lightly with a pleased smile on his face.

Kirishima came out from the living room to the door after hearing some commotion at his door. "Ah, Sugitake-san! It's great to see u again!"

"Good evening, Kirishima-san." Yuki's mother greeted.

Kirishima then dropped his vision to the small baggage that Yuki's mother was holding onto.

Yuki's mother followed his gaze onto the baggage she was holding onto.

"Oh this! I thought that it must be a tiring day for you all, so…" She exclaimed sharply as if she just remembered the reason why she was here. "I made some food for you three, if you don't mind…"

"Oh madam, that's so generous of you, you shouldn't have. Thank you very much!" Kirishima politely expressed his gratitude as he received the home made food from Yuki's mother. He then made a welcoming gesture to Yuki's mother. "Let's not stand here and talk, please come inside."

"Is it alright? Am I interrupting your dinner?" Yuki's mother asked with a worried expression.

"Not at all madam, please do come inside." Kirishima chuckled lightly at her concern and invited her in with his usual nonchalant tone. His hazel eyes flickered down to the little girl beside her. "I'm sure Hiyori would be happy to have Yuki-chan as company —right Hiyori?"

"Yes!" Hiyori looked up to her father, nodding her head in full before looking back to Yuki's mother. "Please come inside."

"Mother, please?" Yuki gave her mother's sleeve a gently tug, looking at her with a pleading eyes.

"Well then… If you say so…" Yuki's mother gave a light laugh and gave in. "Just only for a while, okay Yuki?"

Upon hearing, the two kids jumped in joy as Yuki eagerly step in and removed her shoes.

"Hiyori, I found some nice shells at the beach just now! I've brought them up!"

"Really? Show me! Let's go to my room —Sorata, let's go!"

The two kids seemed to have forgotten about the presence of the adults, proceeding into the apartment joyfully while holding onto each other's hands.

"Please pardon this child of mine." Yuki's mother bowed gently as she removed her shoes, shaking her head with a helpless smile on her face.

"She was so worried about Onii-san and Hiyori that she pestered to come up as soon as I'm done with cooking." Yuki's mother explained with a troubled expression as she stepped in the apartment.

"Not at all, madam. Thank you very much for your concern!" Kirishima gestured for her to come in. "What would you like to drink?"

"Anything is fine!"

"I'll go brew some tea." Yokozawa volunteered and proceeded to the kitchen.

He stood in the kitchen while waiting for the water to boil, his gaze unknowingly drifted towards Kirishima and Sugitake-san who were sitting around the coffee table chatting away.

Yokozawa brought the tea over to the couch where Kirishima and Sugitake-san were sitting.

"Yokozawa-san… right?" Yuki's mother addressed as she tilted her head towards Yokozawa who was standing near the dining table. "How are you feeling?"

"Ah, yes… Thank you for your concern." Yokozawa bowed slightly at the sudden concern before settling down at the corner of the couch.

"I got a shock when I heard…"

The whole time Sugitake-san was praising Yokozawa on his actions earlier on and how Hiyo was advertising to them about her Onii-san almost every time she dropped by their apartment, which made Yokozawa blushed in embarrassment, feeling flattered and helpless on how he should react towards complements as his palms turned sweaty.

Just how much did Hiyo bring him into her daily conversation?

Judging from Sugitake's reaction, it must be quite a lot of times.

He was still having some lingering feelings on how his name was frequently brought up in the Kirishimas' daily conversations.

"My, look at me, it's already this timing!" Sugitake-san exclaimed embarrassingly after taking note of the time. "I shall not delay your dinner time any longer. Yuki —let's go, your father's still waiting for us to have dinner."

Hiyori and Yuki stepped out of the room.

"Father, can I go to Yuki's house later after dinner, please?" Hiyori requested as she approached Kirishima.

"If Sugitake-san is okay with it, I supposed you may." Kirishima thought for a moment before answering.

"Mother please, can she?" Yuki hugged onto her mother, seeking her approval.

"Only after dinner." Sugitake chuckled as she stated her conditions, smiling away.

"Yay! I'll see you later, Hiyori-chan!"

"See you later!" Hiyori bid farewell as she walked Yuki all the way to her doorstep.

After sending off the visitors, Kirishima rubbed his stomach and look up to the remaining members. "Now —shall we have dinner?"


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm heading off!" Hiyori gave herself a final check and strode to the doorstep as quickly as she could.

"Hiyo, help me to pass the Tupperware back to Sugitake-san, would you?" Kirishima requested as he packed the clean Tupperware in a bag and handled it to Hiyori.

"No problem!" Hiyori nodded her head as she received the bag.

"Enjoy —don't go around creating trouble for Sugitake-san!" Kirishima instructed as he watches Hiyori opening the door.

"Father!" Hiyori whined unhappily at Kirishima's comment as if she was being wronged.

Kirishima chuckled lightly after seeing Hiyori puffing her cheeks in disapproval like a grumpy child. "Don't come back too late."

"Yes sir!" With that, Hiyori shut the door behind her.

The apartment fell into silence, with only the sound of the running water deriving from the kitchen as Yokozawa was washing up the dishes.

While washing his dishes, Kirishima came and around with a cup in his hand.

Yokozawa watched as the man lifted the cup all the way to finish up with whatever that was left in the cup, he extended the nearest arm towards Kirishima for him to hand over the cup to him.

"Hmn? Oh —thanks." It took a moment for Kirishima to react and hand over the empty cup to Yokozawa as Yokozawa placed it in the sink under the running water.

"…"

"…"

Yokozawa thought Kirishima would just roam elsewhere while he was cleaning up —but instead, Kirishima just stood behind him, showing no intention of going anywhere.

Knowing that Kirishima was standing beside him and have his attention all on him, Yokozawa tried to ignore his presence and focus his attention at cleaning up the utensils until Kirishima ambushed him from behind unexpectedly.

Kirishima slide his arms at the sides of Yokozawa's waist, his fingers grabbing onto the edge of the sink as he leaned himself on top of Yokozawa's body.

Yokozawa's body froze at the sudden weight on him —he could even feel the warm breath that Kirishima exhaled on his ear.

Too close!

"What are you trying to do?" Knitting his brows, Yokozawa tilted his head to question the man.

This man —must he always be so touchy?

"Nothing~!" Kirishima replied casually as he blinked at Yokozawa with a smile.

"…" Yokozawa narrowed his eyes in irritation. He knew this smile of Kirishima —it doesn't seem to be _nothing _like what he mentioned.

Having a feeling that there may be traps laid ahead for him, Yokozawa chose to keep his mouth shut and continue the task ahead, until Kirishima pointed out something that made him nearly dropped the plate he was washing.

"There's only me and you left in this apartment." Kirishima highlighted with a misleading tone near Yokozawa's ear, sending a chill down a tickling sensation down his spine.

"Sorata's also _here_." Yokozawa signalled for Kirishima to take a look at the grey cat that was walking towards the sofa, implying that they are technically _not alone_.

"Agreed, but—" The hands on the edge of the sink were now circling around Yokozawa's waist as Kirishima narrowed the gap between their bodies. "There's no _human sensor_ around."

"Quit messing around with me!" Yokozawa ran his hands under the tap to rinse away the soaps on his hand as he snapped back to Kirishima. "Let me go!"

"Don't wanna~!" Kirishima replied childishly and tightened his hug, much to Yokozawa's annoyance.

"Can't you just talk properly without being touchy?" Yokozawa shot at Kirishima in irritation as he tried to escape from Kirishima's embrace.

"What can I do —you're _addictive_." Kirishima shrugged his shoulders in a helpless manner.

"…"

"What is it?" The way Kirishima looked at him with the suggestive expression made Yokozawa irritated.

"Nothing." Kirishima replied nonchalantly. "Just thinking about the question you brought up this morning…"

_This morning?_ Yokozawa replayed the scene in his mind and immediately understood what Kirishima was referring to.

"Don't you think that everyone has already see you as a member of the 'Kirishima family'?" Kirishima added on.

"That's because —"

"They don't know that we are dating?" Kirishima finished off Yokozawa's sentence.

"Yeah, but then…" Yokozawa trailed away as he hesitated on his speech —with Kirishima stealing a kiss from him abruptly.

"What are you doing!" Yokozawa hissed.

"Relax —Hiyo's not around." Kirishima coaxed, trying to go for another intimacy touch.

"Just because she's not around doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want!" Yokozawa slapped the hands that were targeting his waist once again and revoked in irritation.

_This man…_

"You're really thick —It's exactly because we're alone that we can do this." Kirishima tiled Yokozawa's chin towards his direction and took his lips.

"I believe you can see how important you are to us after what has happen today." Kirishima stated after breaking off from the kiss.

"There's nothing to worry and feel insecure about." Kirishima stared into the grey eyes of Yokozawa's, cupping the side of his cheeks so that Yokozawa have no way to hide his face. "In fact, with this rapport, I believe it's easier to break it to Hiyo in future —although I have full confidence that there's no problem for her to accept it."

"But still..." Yokozawa dropped his vision down with an in-confident expression etched on his face. "I'm don't have full confident of how it will turn out…"

His most top fear would be hurting Hiyori in the progress of revealing their relationship.

"Have some confidence, will you?" Kirishima urged. He cannot deny that fact that the hesitating Yokozawa was kind of cute in his eyes.

"It's easier to say than done." Yokozawa rolled his eyes at Kirishima's comment.

If it's so easy, he would not be spending all these time worrying and feeling insecure.

"Can't the fact that you hold an important place in the hearts of the Kirishimas be the origin of your confidence?" Kirishima questioned, staring at Yokozawa in the eyes as if he was trying to see through Yokozawa.

"…" Yokozawa gazed at Kirishima and took a deep breath as he processed Kirishima's words in his thoughts. "How can you be so full of confidence?"

Kirishima chuckled lightly at the remark. "—That's because you're too sceptical and overthink things that are beyond your control."

Yokozawa heaved in defeat.

He really did admire Kirishima for his natural optimistic characteristic —which was probably one of the primary reason why he was attracted to Kirishima in the first place.

Guess Kirishima was right —he shouldn't overthink about problems that neither surfaced nor he has no control over.

Taking his position in the Kirishimas as the origin of his confidence, huh…

He probably could give it a try.


	14. Chapter 14

A few days had passed and everything was back to usual, until —

"Father, can I ask you a question?" At the dining table, Hiyo put down her utensils, turned and face Kirishima with a troubled expression.

"Of course you can." Kirishima swallowed his toast bread, putting down his coffee, his eyes fixed at his daughter, giving her his full attention. "What is it?"

"What is gay?" Having the green light from her father, Hiyo threw out the question that was bothering her all this time.

Yokozawa almost split out the coffee he was sipping on. The hot coffee scalded his tongue. He immediately put down his coffee on the table, scanning through his mind for anything that he had done that caused Hiyo to prompt this question.

Kirishima —in contrast, was cool and calm. He rested his head on his hands that was on the table with a grin spreading wider and wider as he tried to hide his amusement from the behavior of the man beside. He looked interestingly at his daughter. "Why do you ask?"

"Because there was this boy who confessed to another boy in my class yesterday!" Hiyo explained, with a hint of worry dyed on her face. "And the rest of the class began to laugh and say he is gay."

Yokozawa could feel his sweat rolling down from his forehead. He never thought of hearing this from Hiyo's mouth. His mind completely went blank as he panicked. If he could, he would have run off pathetically with his tail between his legs.

"And, what's your point of view for this? That a guy confessed to a guy?" Kirishima, still cool and composed, adjusted his posture to face his daughter as he noticed the faint uneasy on her face. "You're concerned about something, right?"

"I don't see why he can't? Because… We can't choose who we would fall in love with, right? Sometimes it just… Happened to be of the same gender…?" Hiyo's face turned depressed as she spoke in-confidently. "I feel uneasy when I see the reaction of others laughing at him… It's not a matter to laugh at… At least the boy is brave enough to confess...

Hiyo's hand trembled slightly as she grabbed tightly on the mug, her eyes teary as she looked up at her father. "Am I a weird child, father?"

Yokozawa took a deep breath as he listened to what Hiyo said. His tensed body relaxed slightly as he nervously observe the flow of this conversation.

He knew they were going to have discussions rotating around this topic but —he never expect it to be so soon.

He would be lying if he say that he has no interest in knowing her thoughts pertaining to this.

"Of course not!" Kirishima laughed as he patted his daughter's head gently. "You're just being open minded, there's nothing to worry about! You're right, we can't choose who we fall in love with – even if it's the same sex. As long as there's love between the two involved, who cares? You don't need other's approval to love each other – right Yokozawa?"

"Y-Yeah…" Yokozawa swallowed thickly with a rather tense voice. He felt awkward to address this problem himself —because he was secretly dating her father behind her.

Why the hell was he engaged into the conversation? This is clearly a father-daughter family discussion.

Yokozawa shot a glare at Kirishima —that look he was having on his face just further indicated that he was doing it on purpose.

If he was able to murder someone with just a look, Kirishima would be murdered for a thousand time.

But as he flickered his eyes into the brown uneasy eyes that was on the verge of crying, he felt the need to ensure her that there no absolutely no issues regarding her current thoughts.

With this thoughts, he calmed down and found the confidence back into his voice.

"You don't have to feel strange —this is just a sign that you're open minded." He gave her the gentlest warm smile he ever have made as he stroked her head, using his fingers to gently brushed away the few strains of caramel hairs that was lingering near her pair of clear brown eyes. "There is no right or wrong answers for love —just be yourself.

His explanation made the man beside whistled.

Yokozawa gave that man an annoyed look —he should be the one that should explain all this stuff instead of him.

"Really?" Hiyo bit her lips, some obvious tears forming at the bottom of the eyes.

"Of course, Hiyo." Kirishima comforted, nodding his head. "You're just like me —I wouldn't be alarmed if you bring back a girlfriend in future, as long as you like it."

"Father…" Upon hearing his words, the uneasy expression on Hiyo's face faded away.

"Hiyo, what if father fell in love with a guy?" Kirishima interviewed in a joking manner as he leaned closer to his daughter, clearly indicating that he was curious to know the answer.

"Hmn?" Hiyo wiped off the excess tears in the eyes. "I supposed, as long as you're happy…"

"It would be good if it's someone like Yokozawa, right?" Kirishima prompted further, ignoring the dangerous glare aiming towards him.

Hiyo looked up at Yokozawa, the troubled expression has left – her usual radiant smile was back on her face. "I don't mind if it's Onii-chan! I already considered him as one of us!"

"That's my girl!" Kirishima ruffled Hiyori's hair as he glanced back with a wink at Yokozawa proudly. "You heard that, Yokozawa?"

"… I'm not deaf." Yokozawa snapped, looking away from Kirishima's face as he winked. He heaved, feeling a little relieved upon hearing Hiyo's thoughts. One day, his relationship with Kirishima would eventually come to light, and he feared for how Hiyo will response regarding it.

Looks like it should not be a major problem breaking the news to Hiyo in future. Yokozawa took another sip of his coffee, smiling as he looked at the two Kirishimas in front. He secretly hoped that they could continue to be like a family for as long as they could.

**-End-**

**Hope you guys liked it! R&R is greatly appreciated!**


End file.
